


Perhaps Another Drink

by SherlockHolmes



Series: Asexy April 24 Fics in 24 Hours Challenge [18]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes/pseuds/SherlockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Are you taking Les Misérables prompts?!! I'd like an asexy!Jean Prouvaire/Bahorel where they are at a club trying to pick up for Jean, but Bahorel doesn't realise Jean doesn't want to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps Another Drink

Bahorel could never understand why Jean Prouvaire was single. 

Sure, his dress sense leaved a bit to be desired. And his attachment to reality was sometimes a bit frayed. But he was beautiful, all soft features and beautiful, long, golden hair. And kind, too. Poetic. He was the prince charming cut out, in all honesty.

After a while, Bahorel decided it must have something to do with his confidence, or lack thereof. Whenever they went out together, Jehan would always sit alone in their booth, pointedly avoiding eye contact with every guy and girl who passed his line of vision. He didn’t even bat an eyelid at the most beautiful of people in the room, not when they smiled at him, leaving drooling men and women in their wake.

So Bahorel took it upon himself to rectify the situation.

Girl after girl, guy after guy, Bahorel one by one brought every person in the club over to Jehan.

Every time, he looked up, smiled, and gently rejected their advances.

By the end of the night, Bahorel was annoyed, exhausted, and confused.

“Why didn’t you give any of them a chance?”

Jehan looked up from his drink, innocent look plastered on his face.

“Oh. I’m just... not interested.”

“But surely one of them captured your attention! The blonde chick, the dark dude, any of them!”

Jehan shook his head. “Look, Bahorel, I appreciate the concern, but I’m not interested in anyone. I’ve never been interested.”

Bahorel frowned in confusion, but in a way it made sense. Jehan had never had a partner in the entire time he’d known him. Whenever the rest of l’amis had been out, chasing anyone they could find, Jehan had always been content to sit back and watch.

Bahorel breathed a sigh of frustration, realising that one could never get anywhere with Jean Prouvaire.


End file.
